Brock's Steelix (Forever)
|current = With Brock |prevonum = 095 |firststagename = Onix |java1 = |evo1num = 208|secondstagename = Steelix|java2 = Unshō Ishizuka|firstevoname = Prior to Grating Spaces!|firstevoep = TBA|location = Pewter City|ball = Poké}} Brock's Steelix (Japanese: タケシのハガネール Takeshi's Haganeil) is one of Brock's Pokémon. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc Brock received Steelix as an Onix from his father, Flint, on his tenth birthday, as seen in a flashback in Having a Wailord of a Time. Onix was Brock's first Pokémon and has consistently been his strongest. When Brock returned to the Gym in Grating Spaces, Onix had evolved into a Steelix under Forrest's care. Steelix was shown to have learned Iron Tail and a powerful Dragon Breath attack during its time at the Gym. It was used in a Double Battle with Ash and his Donphan against Jessie, James, and their newly obtained Charizard and Aggron. The battle started out rough with Steelix being hit by Charizard's powerful Flamethrower. Donphan saved Steelix by attacking Charizard but was pushed back by Aggron's Mega Punch and Hyper Beam. Donphan continued to attack Charizard but was hit hard with Aggron's Water Pulse. Steelix then countered another Flamethrower with an Iron Tail and launched Donphan into the air over Aggron's Water Pulse. Donphan used the momentum to land a devastating Take Down attack on Aggron. The battle was stopped after Forrest discovered it was Team Rocket they were battling. Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc Steelix reappeared in When Regions Collide!, in which it battled against Kiawe's Turtonator. Turtonator started the battle with Flamethrower and Steelix countered with Gyro Ball to reduce the damage. It then rushed in and squeezed Turtonator with Bind, but was damaged by Shell Trap in the process. Recovering from the attack, Turtonator tried to use Dragon Tail, but Steelix burrowed underground with Dig and then struck Turtonator. Deciding that Steelix was too strong, Kiawe began to use his Z-Move, but stopped when Brock declared he was going all out as well. Revealing a Key Stone, Brock Mega Evolved Steelix into Mega Steelix. Kiawe and Turtonator retaliated with Inferno Overdrive; though it made a direct hit, Steelix was able to endure the attack, much to everyone's surprise. The two then collided with Stone Edge and Dragon Tail; Turtonator fainted as a result, making Steelix the winner. Personality Like all of Brock's Pokémon, Onix received very little personality development while it was on-screen, which was not often, most likely due to its size. However, it is very loyal to Brock as his starter Pokémon and reflects his personality quite closely. Like Brock, Onix was very intimidating and serious in its debut appearance, mercilessly crushing Pikachu in obedience to its commands. Like Brock, its tough exterior hides a sensitive interior. Just as Brock gets emotional over women, Onix has been shown to be morbidly afraid of water. In the big race in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, Onix kept up a top three position until they hit a body of water and were forced to retire, causing it to cry in disappointment. When necessity forced it to expose itself to water when damming the Cinnabar volcano, it only permitted the tip of its tail to be soaked. As a Steelix, its personality remains much the same. It was very happy to see Brock again and battled loyally alongside him. Moves Used Gallery Brock Onix PO.png|As Onix Steelixite_anime.png Jasmine_Steelix_Adventures.png|Steelix in the manga Brock_Steelix_Bind.png|Using Bind Brock Steelix Dig.png|Using Dig Brock_Mega_Steelix_Stone_Edge.png|Using Stone Edge as Mega Steelix SM043 11.png Trivia * Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters